


It's affection... always.

by IrisofParadise



Series: Domestic AU [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: It's been months since Alex left and weeks since meeting Shauna. The first time he stays the night with Shauna, he wonders if he should feel more guilty than he actually does.





	It's affection... always.

**Author's Note:**

> gangstertogangster's oc, Shauna Riley. Originally posted to my tumblr.
> 
> As summary suggests, this is months after Alex found out about Anatoly's secret mafia life and left with their child. Shauna knows nothing about the secrets that Anatoly's keeping from her.

_ **Hell's Kitchen, NY  
2014** _

Shauna groaned loudly as the person at her front door continues to bang on it. She’d already yelled for them to go away, this was her self relaxation night after all and she was treating herself to Dominoes pasta and a bottle or three of Corona. 

But the person at her door was clearly not getting the hint so with an exasperated sigh she stood up and made her way through the clutter of her living room to the door. She’d been prepared to curse the person out, thinking perhaps it was Grotto. Briana always texted her when she was on her way over and when she was standing outside. But the curses fall short immediately as she sees Anatoly standing outside.

“Anatoly? What are you doing he-” 

Anatoly doesn’t let her finish her sentence, just pulls her close and kisses her hard on the mouth, right there in the doorway with him outside and her inside the apartment. It’s barely even able to be classified as a kiss honestly, more of just a forceful mash of mouth to mouth. When he draws back he expects for Shauna to shove him away, ask what on earth could he possibly be thinking, then tell him to leave.

It’s a very… Alex response that he’s expecting. That he’s wanting.

Instead he’s surprised when Shauna just blinks at him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Her lipstick is smeared now and he can taste it on his lips; it tastes chalky. Then she’s pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt and smashes her mouth to his, moaning softly against his lips. 

He lets out a startled noise but reaches behind him to slam the door shut and instinctively reaches down to pull her leg up to wrap around his waist and kisses her back just as hard. She shrieks and giggles against his mouth, embarrassing really to herself considering she’s not much of a giggly person, as Anatoly picks her up and makes his way to her bedroom.

_ ‘Screw the shitty pasta,’ _ she thinks as Anatoly’s cold hands reach up the back of her shirt and send chills down her spine,  _ ‘this… this is much better.’ _

**~oOo~**

They lie in bed afterwards, sweaty and exhausted. Anatoly wants nothing but to fall asleep. But he knows that he should get up and go home before this starts to get even more deeper than it already is. He’s preparing to force himself to get up and dress but stops as Shauna asks him, “You want a cigarette?”

“Huh?” He looks over to see her already digging through her nightstand drawer in search of a pack of smokes and a lighter. 

Her disheveled hair falls over her pale shoulder. The sheet falls to her lap. He notices a light sprinkling of freckles across the back of her shoulders and he wonders for a moment if he could trace constellations amongst them. 

“Smoke? Want one?” She asks, shaking the half empty pack slightly.

Anatoly sits up and nods. His eyes close and he begins to think.

Shauna is becoming a habit that he’s not sure how to break. Or whether he even wants to anymore. What had started as a means of forgetting Alex had developed into something else entirely and he just didn’t know what to do anymore. 

He startles slightly as Shauna taps his hand with the cigarette. Anatoly doesn’t open his eyes, just reaches his hand out to take it. 

Shauna grins and slowly pulls it closer to her face, Anatoly’s hand following. He frowns when the cigarette evades him but continues to reach further and further out. She reaches forward and pecks the quickest, lightest kiss to his fingers imaginable and grins wider as he jerks his hand back, eyes wide open now and staring at her in surprise. 

Shauna hands over the cigarette. “Here.” She lights her own cigarette before tossing the pack and lighter back into the drawer. “I’m not sorry for that.” 

Anatoly huffs out a small laugh. “Is fine. Just…” he takes a drag of the cigarette and slowly lets out the smoke. “Surprising.”

Shauna nods in understanding as she takes a drag of her own cigarette. He surprises her too, makes her feel soft in a way that no one has ever been able to make her feel.

They sit and smoke in silence, both feeling comfortable. 

“You going to stay?” Shauna asks.

Anatoly thinks for a moment. He wants to. He thinks he shouldn’t. “If that is okay with you, then yes.”

Shauna nods. “I’d like that a lot.” She reaches onto her nightstand for her ashtray and puts the cigarette out before passing the tray over to Anatoly. 

Anatoly does the same thing with his cigarette then passes the tray to Shauna. It’s placed back on her nightstand and the lamp is turned off. Shauna yawns loudly as she sinks into her pillows.

Anatoly does nothing for a moment.

Then he’s rolling to his side and wrapping Shauna loosely into his arms.

She falls asleep quickly, snoring softly. But it takes Anatoly some time. He feels that he should feel guilty for staying with her, for what they'd just done. He was still, in all technicality, maried to Alex. But she'd left and he couldn't find her. He feels guilty for not feeling guilty. And then he’s falling asleep with the smell of her shampoo in his nose.


End file.
